User blog:Ddawg1227/MasterTigressania6's P.O.V. (her side of the story)
Ok I just thought of this from the top of my head so here goes nothing: To Love Her; A Story Based On Tigress/ Tigressania's Life and Experiences. Prologue: Long ago, there was an orphanage, the Bao Gu Orphanage, and there lived Tigress. She never knew her parents, for they left her there as a cub. she grew up filled with pain and hatred, yet lonliness and sadness. Tigress yearned for a friend, but never found what she really wanted inside; to be loved. Tigress her whole life never had any friends in the sad little orphanage, mostly because of her temper always seeming to get in the way. Tigress everyday would watch as more and more children left the orpahange to begin a new life with their new families, but never her. Tigress began loosing hope and just believed it was pointless to even try... That was until a man, old with whiskers, showed up at the orphanage. "Tigress." the man said, "I've come to see you." Tigress stared abruptley. "I don't know you. Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm a monster." Shifu replied, "You're not a monster, you're a little girl. Come now Tigress. We must train." Shifu taught Tigress the arts of Kung Fu and how to control her temper. He taught her to make the Chi symbol out of dominoes. The struggle was hard however, because Tigress would miss a piece, get mad, and break the dominoes. Shifu guided her temper into something greater than herself. Shifu had completed his mission, and left. Tigress learned to control her temper, but found sadness again within herself. A week or so later, Shifu showed up at the door or the orphanage. "SHIFU!" Tigress squealed with joy. "Come on Tigress. I'm taking you home. Lets go little one." As Shifu and Tigress exchanged a glare as Tigress lit up like a lantern, face glowing and smiling widely, as they walked home to the palace to begin a new life for Tigress. Chapter one. (Masters P.O.V.) The Beginning is never easy. "MOMMA! MOMMA! ARE WE THERE YET?" Master asked fastly, being her little cub-like self. "Don't worry Master we're almost there, just be pacient." Master's eyes got big again, too big to fit in her own head it seemed. Her young ebony fur still young glowed like her face, excited for her first day shopping. As they approached the plaza, Master got all jumpy and excited again. Demi her mother walked her over to show her the vendors and foods that were sold on every corner the eye could see. Many people talked and got together to go train and well, just hang out that hot June day. Master help her mom's hand and her head darted from every angle in split seconds. New noises and smells filled Master's head that drove her into another stage of happiness that no one that day could surpass. Her mom took her to buy new clothes, buy some reading scrolls, (her reading wasn't too good,) and some potions to guide her in her early phases. "Go get yourself some lemonade ok?" Demi has told Master. "Yes mama." and Master galloped away to the lemonade stand as Demi walked over to a group of very tall strong looking people having a discussion. "Hi Claw." Demi said high pitched and calmly. "Hi Demi. What'cha been up to lately?" The tall tiger said. As Master paid the man selling the lemonade the money her mother lent her, her attention drew towards the tall tigers sash. "A Dragon Warrior huh? Hmm... I wonder who he is?" Thought Master to herself. She quickly scurried away sneaking up behind her mother as she was speaking in mid-sentence. "Well Claw, you see, I've kinda been busy with a-" Master jumped on her back over her shoulders and clawed gently her way up into a sitting position in her moms strong yet gentle arms. "Demi, whose that?" Claw asked intrigued in the small tiger laying in her arms. "This is my daughter, Master. Say hello Master." The cub turned away from the tall tiger named Dragonclaws in embarassment. "Aww she's adorable!" Claws said in reply. Master turned around big eyed and gripped over her mother's shoulder as if to try to escape the conversation she started. "Dragonclaw she's your daughter." A loud gasp rose above the Plaza, even the lemonade man gasped. Master couldn't understand half the words they were talking about. Claws gulped to himself quietly trying to avoid the attention that was about to grow in a couple of seconds. "She's my what?" Claws asked again as if to clarify her answer. "Daughter, Claws... She's your daughter. See the resemblance? She's got my blue eyes but your black fur." Claws stared at the little tiger cub as if it was an alien. Master managed her way out of her mothers arms and clinged to her leg watching the tall tigers from bellow. Claw shook in confusion rubbing his head, stressfully. He looked at Demi waiting for a response but then at the little cub again. Demi's eyes wandered around the plaza waiting for him to reply, awkwardly, but his response never came. "Claw accept the facts or leave it alone. She can't do anything at this point." Master's eyes darted pertruding out of her head glitsening with her little teeth glimpsing out of her small face. Claw bent down to her height and Master backed away nervously. Claw stared at the little girl for a couple of long, long minutes and gave in and reached for the little cub. He lifted her and hugged her and started getting teary eyed. He let her down and Master took both their paws and they walked home now a happy family. Chapter Two: (Master's P.O.V.) Where the drama began My mom Demi decided we would be living at her house, a giant mansion she created within Kung Fu Panda World. Master had her own little room, and a little bed to sleep in. "Come on Master. Today's an important day for you." Demi would say as little Tigress struggled pulling on her Fighting Gi that felt weird to the touch. "Yes Master." Dragonclaw would say. "It's time little one." As the young cub was now a green belt and growing quickly, Master happily obliged and nodded to her parents as they went in their own room to discuss some things (as all parents do.) Master peered around the corner and observed every detail seen in the room. Claws sat on the chair waiting for whatever, head wandering. Demi seemed sad, and could barely look at Claws' face. Master observed what Demi had taken from the cabinet. A black scroll, with red and gold accents and Chinese Calligraphy, read across the name of Master. "What's this?" Claws asked. "Read it." Demi solemnly replied. Her secret love of the man across from her suddenly drifted into limbo, as Claws read the scroll. "Are these her records?" "Yes. She can never know about this ok. I hide that scroll on the cabinet where she can't reach." "I get that but is this all REALLY true? The legend and everything?" Demi's face got serious. "I don't lie unless necessary." She took the scroll put it on the cabinet at the top and soon forgot about everything. She lingered towards Claws in a slow steady motion, only to remember that Master needed to be trained urgently. They left the house and the little girl had made her brown belt. As her mother had to go offline, she wandered to a nearby hideout inside the palace. And so her days began when she met the Warrior known as... Piper. Piper was the not-true "queen" of kfpw. Master was young so she didn't know any better. Piper offered the young girl a job and befriended her. She had told Master that she would have lots of friends working with her. Master discovered a hidden talent she never discovered before. Master could track down anyone in kfpw and remove then from kfpw for ten to fifteen minutes. She was a great addition to Piper's clan and so Master worked for her. Master tracked down any of the tigers Piper requested her to track down and never got paid. She and Piper together were powerful, until the dawn struck upon Tigress that she wasn't benefitting from any of the devious work she was put up to do. One day she went online and met up with her mom Demi in the Sacred Pool. Without time to even say hi, mother grabbed Master's arm and ran up the mountain-side telling her, "MASTER A WORD." Master believed the rumors about Piper being her great-grandmother. Demi had concluded to Master that it was a lie to persuade you to joining her. Piper deniged everything while following them. "GO AWAY PIPER!" Demi shouted. "NO!" Piper resisted, and so Piper put a potion on Demi called "Ninja Jump" to make her travel away without her consent. Piper had little time to ask me the question she wanted, so she jumped to conclusions. "Master will you be my daughter? I can give you more than her. The family tree wouldn't change. You would be better off with me." But how could Master. She loved her mom with all her heart and nothing, or no one, was about to change that. "I'm sorry Piper, but I am gonna have to say no." She said once. "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piper asked again. "I'm sorry, no." She said twice. "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!" Piper persisted. "I'M SORRY PIPER BUT MY CHOICE IS NO! I SAID IT NICELY BEFORE BUT YOU WONT STOP FOLLOWING ME AND LEAVING ME ALONE!" "FINE! I DIDNT NEED YOU ANYWAYS! YOU WERE WORTHLESS TO ME ANYWAYS. MASTER I DONT BELIEVE IT WHEN I SAY THIS, BUT YOUR FIRED!" And Master quickly snapped back that she had quit before, and she ran off in the night, believing this whole mess was her fault. Turns out Master was right and Piper knew she was being a jerk to her. But her little games of "I'm so much better than you" never once failed her. And neither did mine. Chapter Three: (Master's P.O.V.) When life knocks you down, you can choose wether or not to get back up ~Jackie Chan. As all good things come in life, all good things must leave at some point. My mom was at the shop, trying to buy us some food with the money she had left. Piper and my aunt RichPrettyKitten jumped her, and when Piper felt bad she offered her a Pepsi. Being my mom she forgave easily, accepting the beverage she sipped and instantly fell on the ground upchucking. "WHAT DID YOU DO PIPER!?" Piper replied, "rattlesnake venom." My mom was sick and got it out of her system and had to be rushed to Gobi's hospital. There she stayed for the remainder of the day. Piper didn't get away with it though. I had been spying behind a tree. I ran into the Noodle Shop Kitchen and grabbed piper by her hair and kicked her stomach. (I know I shouldn't have, but at the moment she deserved it.) I ran out and stayed with my mother for the night. When she was dispatched from the hospital we went back to the noodleshop and since no one was there I took the courtesy to cook myself. I was only a level 12 black belt by then. We stayed up together till 2 in the morning here, (Eastern time), and 1 in the morning for Demi, (Texas time). She told me that she had to go and she kept telling me how much she loved me and that I was growing up so fast and I was so pretty. I kept wondering however, "why does she tell this to me now?" It seems the one good thing of my life came to an end that night. My mother left the world and left me alone with nobody. I was heartbroken. But every SINGLE step I took I never forgot what she told me and what she would've wanted me to do if she was still here; Become the highest, hardest to reach level there is- A Dragon Warrior. So I set off from the valley and climbed the 1000 steps and made it to the palace. There Shifu, SweetFluffyDiamond, RebelliousJadeObject, and Chivo trained me. I was three levels down in four days. I had no doubt in my mind I would get warrior. But everynight, I would cry myself to sleep. One night in particular, I went outside to the Peach Tree and sat there crying. It was silent and breezy so I didn't think anyone would hear me. But not before long I forgot my aunt warrior Diamond was a nature nova; (Nova is the ability to conjure any element from your surroundings. There are 8, with 2 specials included- Water, Ice, Lightning, Fire, Wind, Earth, Elemental Object, and Sand.) So being Diamond she sensed presence among the most sacred tree in the valley and, of course, found me there crying. "Master what's wrong?" "It's nothing." Diamond peered outwards over the mountains beyond the horizon. "Nothing and something are two very different things young one. You are crying not because of nothing, but because of something. Would you like to talk or stick to crying?" I wiped my eyes quickly before anyone else showed up. "I don't want to talk." "Have it your way. She isn't going to come back for a long time so you can either sit here moping or complete your destiny." And like that, she walked away. I turned my head almost looking at her confused, but stopped because it was obvious she must've felt the same way but gotten over Demi faster than I had. I stood up attempting to find my Inner self, my Inner peace, my Inner world. Who I was at that point. I did not know of. But all I could remember doing after that was going back to the palace grabbing my gear and running away not knowing where I was going. I decided on something that day that was going to change my life forever. I didn't want to feel that I had to change the way I felt for anyone else just for a sash. I could have cared less for the sash at that point. "Stupid black belt." I ripped my belt off and dropped it on the ground. I kept walking but realized another thing, I can't go anywhere without being jumped by wolves if I don't prove I have a black belt. Therefor, I backtracked and put my belt back on, and carried on my journey of 40 days to GongMan City, a city of no laws telling others they couldn't take money out of the next man's pocket and get away with it. Chapter Four: (Master's P.O.V.) Going the distance I had taken a survival course by one of the Warrior Council members Aragon Ice Panda, who had taught me many survival skills. How to make a tent, a fire, turn salt water to fresh water, hunt, camoflague, make a boat, and make my own weaponry. I had made it to the end of the gates to the Valley of Peace by nightfall. I cut some woods with my hunting knife, and Mr.Ping waved a solemn goodbye and he just looked at me.. With these sympathetic eyes.. I cannot describe how horrible I felt but I knew my place. I put on my pack again and jumped over the noodle shop wall, down the gorge, and finally my last challenge- to make it past the Wall Guards. Having a mask on and a ninja Kinami, my ebony fur was difficult to spot, so I simply ran along the wall and swiftly front-flipped over without being spotted. My next part of the journey was to travel past the Wu Dang Mountains, to the Valley of the Thieves. I started trecking my way using a concept map of the entire world, and pinpointing locations with highlighters and feather pens to see which way I was going and where had I been. It took me two days with no sleep to make it past the Wu Dang, quick timing, for a mountain with no harsh weather. As I made it down the mountain into the Valley of the Thieves, I imagined what was going on in the Valley of Peace knowing I would be missing. I imediately blocked out those thoughts. Running now, I made it down the slopes of the mountain and into the heart of the Valley of Thieves. I was challenged by many crocodiles and gorillas, for I was an unfamiliar face. Because I was a black Tigress they probably thought I was a minion of Jafar or something, so I kept journeying. However, I met the Wolf Boss along the way who stopped me dead in my tracks. Gorillas surrounded us and I said not one word. "HEY LOOK EVERYONE, A PEACE-GOER THINKS THAT THEY CAN JUST WALK THROUGH OUR VALLEY WITHOUT PAYING A RANSOME!" All the thieve followers laughed maniackly. I just stood there, ocean eyes peering like hawks straight at the man, using my Object Nova to take over his mind. (I know, that was kind of deep and harsh of me), and finally I started laughing along with the others, who got quiet instantly. It was a girl's laugh. The Wolf Boss wasn't showing signs of weakness. "You have ten seconds to give me my ransome or so help me I will attack the Valley of Peace." With that I took out of my pocket a pouch of gold coins. He stared and handed his paw to me. I instantly grabbed his paw, flexed it back immediately breaking his wrist, turned around, swept his feet so he was in the ground and kicked his ribcage; Parylization. The thieves just stared with mouths to the ground. I stared around, unimpressed, and annoyed. I high jumped in the air out of sight, and ran along the rooftops to the end of that valley. I took out my map and my next two goals were to make it past the gate, cross the Himalayan Mountains, pass through the Gobi Desert, and there I would find a five mile river to take me to shore, near a marsh in the Hidden Forest where I would set on foot to Gongman City. Knowing my travelling would be dangerous, I paid some crocodile gang to lend me some bamboo. They agreed and I jumped over the Valley gates into the world I had no idea of what was to come. Chapter Five: (Master's P.O.V.) "There are no foreign lands. It is the traveler who is foreign." ~Rober Louis Stevenson I walked about eight miles after I had left the gates and made it to the base of the 12,000 meter mountain range. The bottom of the Himalayas to the top are 2000 meters, the equivalent to 6561.679 feet. I had killed a deer earlier, and I used its hide to make a tabogan, to hold carcasses and my pack on while I tied it with parachute wire. My survival skills had taught me one thing, ( A TRUE FACT), that if you are in the Siberian- Himalayan range of the world, it is so cold that if you touched metal to your skin it would freeze right on. I put all my weapons in the tabogan and put on my Camoflaged Parka. Snowboots and crampons were necessary. (Crampons are things that are placed under snowboots and prevent the walker from slipping on ice gorges.) I put on goggles and walked about a mile from the beginning of the mountain, when I realized something was wrong. I couldnt see where I was going. I looked around and saw only white. "Crap!" I had just been walking through a White-Out, and I could not see what was going on. I instantly made shelter RIGHT where I was and I took my sleeping bag and placed it under the tabogan. I slept for about 11 hours from being overcome with exhaustion and fatigue and when I woke up something hit me hard- hunger. It was clear now but I seemed to be off route. It had dropped -45 degrees last night, ice was frozen to my fur. I was sore and numb but if I stayed here I would've died. I got up and abruptly started walking up the mountainside to see where to go. It took about an hour and a half before I reached the peak of the mountain, and there I realized I had to walk about 7 hours down from the 12,000 metered mountain top. I was 4 hours down when I realized I had passed all the rocky terrain. It was now just soft snow. IDEA! I sat on my tabogan and pushed myself down saving time. I made it to the bottom and rolled off crying with joy that I was still alive. I ran down the gorge and found a cave about 2 hours in where I stayed for the night, made camp, and cooked leftover dear. I had a thermometer with me and for every 40 minutes you travel down a mountain you lose 3 degrees. Small gifts mean a lot when you're in these types of situations. I checked the temperature. "- 23. Hmm.." I started a fire and fell asleep instantly. I woke up and ravens were in the sky. "AH! I'M STILL ALIVE CRAZY BIRDS!" I ran for about 10 minutes. Got tired again so I took my inhaler. Kept running for about 20 minutes then just walked. I shed my parka. It got hotter. VERY hot. I realized there was no snow. Before I knew it my feet were burning with pain. I put on my sneakers. I then looked around and without notice said, "Yintai Shamo." The Gobi Desert was known for its powerful dust and sand storms. Hot yes, but sometimes cold. I walked, and walked. Nothing happened besides WALKING. I WAS SO BORED! But then I started hallucinating that there were waterfalls. This desert had no sand, just bare rock. Walking was so tiring I almost just laid there and died. STILL carrying my tabogan, I tested how hot it was. I put a piece of deer meet near the rock and it cooked on one side instantly. I smiled happily at the sight of food. "Lunch is served." I drank the water that I had collected in a glacier along the way. I was out of deer now. I needed new resources. I did happen to eat a snake though. It was very tough and chewy. Not the best I've ever had, but oh well. Sweat constantly sopping down my neck was a terrible feeling. After 3 days of camping in the desert I reached salvation! A marsh, green and lush with ferns and moss, out in the distance. I ran and to my surprise it WASN'T a hallucination! I was alive! I remember hugging a tree I was so happy. I refilled my water and I found a stray horse, all alone, abandoned near a stream. It looked badly wounded, so I cared for it and in return the horse was my trusty steed. We ran for a day and made it to a river bank. It was our goodbyes. I built a raft and I grabbed my spear knowning of River Tribes that could attack my passing raft. The silence was deadly. I meditated on the raft and practiced my Water Nova, and my Wind Nova. Young Black Tigress wearing now only a monk tunic with a bathing suit underneath. The silence to others was beautiful. I watched my fingers glide through the crystal clear water, and pools of rockfish swan beneath me. I caught one and cooked it on my hand and ate it. I drank all the water I could. It never felt so good to be alive! I noticed later that the water was quickening up, becoming murky. I got scared and helped my spear close to me. My fur was wet, and my pack had been ditched. Tree branches cracked in the distance, and I looked over the edge to find I was heading straight for the Namibe Waterfall! I threw my rope towards a nearby branch and hung on. A nearby tribe member shot a dart at my rope, causing it to snap. Knowing this could be it, I prepared myself and fell down the 1000 foot waterfall. The air was so cooling it was an amazing feeling. I inhaled deeply, and dived below, and shortly after a cave underneath appeared, so I surfaced quickly. I passed out on a piece of driftwood and floated down the river. Something was hitting my head by the time I had awoken. "Wake up. Come now child." I kept hearing. I wearily grabbed my spear and screamed at the sight of a goat! The goat stood there, hand on cane, and told me to 'get up'. I passed out again because the goat was TALKING. I woke up in a moss bed near a fire. I was covered in bandages, acupuncture needles everywhere and a headbrace. The woman was short, in a robe, in a half destroyed vine covered home near the marsh ending. Her hooves surrounded the fire, colors from elk bones dropped in, creating the illusion of a miniature colored dust storm expanding with images. I faked being asleep as she turned around. I openned one eye and screamed because she was right next to my face, oppened one of my needles, tweaked my nerve, and dropped disgusting medicine in my mouth. "You are the bravest I have seen Tigressania." I stood there puzzled of how she knew my name. "Who are you?" She replied, " I am the SoothSayer. It is alright Master, do not fret." You are safe here for a while." I stood up and saw paw prints on the rocks, burnt wood surrounding the Indigenous Forest, and a swamp. "You live here?" She nodded. I was confused, hungry, and tired. I started crying but she told me to save my energy, so I pulled myself together and stopped. "Why do you come here Tigress. What is your point of coming to this city of ruins." I looked out past the mountains in the distance. "To find out my destiny. What my meaning of life here is. Who I am!" The sayer stared at me and simply replied, "Then who are you Tigress." The rain and dew drops fell, looking at the fallen panda paws from long ago, I dropped my sash down. I looked to the clouds, and did one of the last teachings of Kung Fu, the TaiChi move cycle, Inner Peace. I shifted my leg backwards, and with one raise of my arm, a raindrop had fallen and taken fixture gliding down my claws. I pictured a dark soldier, fires, blue stary skies on one side, and a red-blood stained sky on the other side. I saw a Tiger and Dragon fighting, and the tattoo of a snake with a yin-yang eye. I saw the images of a man killing my entire family, and bringing darkness to my world. I saw my entire past experiences and what my life had been until recently. Secrets unveiling before me. I dropped the raindrop on a nearby leaf, the symbol of my loved one. I stared down, than up once again. My eyes turned deep green. "I. Am. Master." And the night fell upon the two women. Chapter Six: (Master's P.O.V.) The end of the journey, is just the beginning of the story. ~SoothSayer. As the night crawled, I met some of my old "bandit buddies" that had followed me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Coming with you!" I nodded and put my shurikans into my pocket. Waving goodbye to the Sayer, I couldn't help shed a tear. Walking past the guards, covering the city was treacherous, but having reclaimed many citizens' money, I made it to the tower. I spoke to the Peacock King and Queen, who at the time ruled all of Gongmen city. They said that their guards had left to join their son, Lord Shen, in the creating of evil with the use of fireworks. I was intrigued by this idea, having my strongest Nova be Fire Nova. I told them I could be of use. That day I signed a Peace Treaty with the Valley of Peace, so if ever in need from that day forward if any of us both were EVER in trouble, the Imperial Warrior Army would be there to help. Signing the Agreement, the Peacock pleased, set up an Inquisition to take over the wolves. He had exiled his son, and crowned me Head Master of the District Regions. My "bandit buddies" had joined as part of my Secret Alliance, having joined from the dark side to the light. The peacocks agreed that we would have the safest way to get back home, and the quickest way. He handed me a bag of Air. "It can only work if you use Wind Nova, but Peacocks are the greatest of the Wind Nova Benders. I send peace to your people." And with that he flicked his giant tail and off we wooshed in 1 hours time back to the valley where all would then settle. Me and my team of EX-bandits who are now called the Rebels, stayed in the poorest part of the valley, in huts. How to make a comeback would be difficult, but we later found all of our names on the Wanted Signs around the city for having to steal food. Why steal food? Because we spent all our money on food in GONGMAN city, so... We were broke pretty much. We took all of our Wanted signs down, but none of this went unnoticed. Following the very next day, two of my rebels went into the city and were gunned down. We were devastated. We made an alliance with the best sword-fighters in the entire kingdom: D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis, and their leader Athos. D'Artagnan was the youngest of the three, and seemed to give off a "vibe" if you catch my drift. D'Artagnan was a black furred tiger, a black belt also, my level as well. In other words, you could call them the Three Musketeers of kfpw. We were on a mission. To live everyday like our last, but to make a comeback. I started down the city at dusk, soon as the stars started to come out. By the time we made it to the sewer systems, it was 6:30 at night. Stealthly, the musketeers plied the sewer plates open. The seven of us trudged through underground tunnels, and suddenly we kept hearing thumping music accelerating and becoming louder and more noticable. There were traps underneath the Dance Deck were our goal was, knowing it was a Friday, to sack one civilian that we KNEW was going to be online- Demi. Having the traps set out underneath the deck, we scaled on the cieling, and dropping all our weight. Knife in my mouth, I flipped over the railing and helped my commerads to join me. "Okay, we made it this far. There is a double entrance through the left tunnel, and an exit through the right. BE CAREFUL, city officials come here to drain the sewers every friday night at midnight. It's now 8. Get going!" Category:Blog posts